Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ究極のRP, Dai rantō sumasshuburazāzu kyūkyoku no RP) is a RP game based off of characters from each fan-made & themselves in the game, this game is starting it's development by RedHero14 Productions and the RedHero14 Development Team. this will feature more Fan Characters than some of the Original characters. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP's gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional fighting games, a character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage accumulates, and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the easier it is for a character to be knocked off the stage. The main controls are on the Controller, A to attack, B to special/final smash, X/Y are jumping, Z is to grab & L and R is shielding. Matches can be played in either Time mode, Stock mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd, or if they self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. Should two or more players accumulate the same amount of points, there will be a Sudden Death match to determine the winner. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all of their lives, they are "defeated," and the match concludes when there is only one player left standing. Playable Characters The characters are the fighters that brawl in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP, representing the universe in which they belong. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and a unique special move called a Final Smash. This list is a compilation of the characters in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP that have been confirmed to appear as playable characters, these are listed right here. Starter Character Unlockable Characters Stages *'Bold' means Unlockable Items Items fall from random places around the stage. Pokémon These are the Pokémon that have been confirmed to be released from Poké Balls. Actual Roster There is a total of 44 characters added in the game. How to Unlock Characters *'Bold' means unlockable stage * "*" only song to play when trying to unlock , and Gallery of the pics comming soon Stages Unknown. Assist Trophy Characters Unknown. Game Modes Classic Mode Classic mode is a 1P mode that serves as the successor to the 1P Game of Super Smash Bros.. The two modes are virtually identical in order; however, certain changes have been made. In the original, the player fought in a predetermined order: the player would always fight a specific character at a certain stage in a fixed order under static conditions. In Melee, randomization elements were introduced - the battles and the order in which they are take place are, for the most part, completely random. Training Mode Training Mode is a mode available where the player can manipulate overall gameplay of a match and experiment with the CPU without the restrictions of a standard match. As implied by its name, Training Mode is intended to allow players to use characters in a non-serious setting; all matches within the mode are actually Time matches of infinite length, as seen on the Jumbotrons featured in the Pokémon Stadium stages and with the Pokémon Trainer's comments when using Pokémon Change. Unusually, the Stale-Move Negation is not present in the mode for Brawl. Boss Battle Boss Battles is a mode where the player has to fight all certain bosses in the game. No Tabbu is not in this game sorry... just Bosses from each series is all in the fight. Adventure Mode Adventure mode is a fun mode where the player can go to various different universes for certain missions. Boss Characters Tier Ranks 'V.01' Template Fighting Charts *SSBRP Fighting Chart (RedHero14) *SSBRP Char. Template (XavierBronyIII) * SSBRP Final Smash Template (XavierBronyXIII)|}